Wooden Heart
by Esperata
Summary: Marlene has feelings for Skipper, but does he have any felings for her? Continued due to popular demand.
1. Wooden Heart

"What are these?" Marlene frowned as she flicked through the photographs.

"Hey!" Skipper snatched them from her. "They're personal." As he stalked off with them Private explained to Marlene,

"That's Skipper with his ex."

"His ex?" Marlene sounded disbelieving.

"It was a whirlwind romance," Skipper came back over. "We met on a mission in enemy territory. Each moment could have been our last. Of course we rushed into it." He shook his head at the foolishness as Private whispered to Marlene.

"They divorced weeks later. In Monte Carlo."

"Divorced? Woah, woah. You married? A _doll_?"

"You have to understand, Marlene. She nearly died… I felt responsible. And the simians were threatening me with those photographs… it could have been a scandal!"

"Hey, back up. You're telling me you had a serious relationship… with a doll? Made of wood?" she added for emphasis.

"It was over within a month. Apart from the experience in Africa we didn't have anything in common." Marlene stared at him. He stared back.

"You really don't see the problem do you?"

"We've all had flings before, Marlene. It doesn't mean anything."

"It was a relationship based on an intense shared experience," Kowalski explained for her. "They never last." Marlene raised her hands.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll leave you to your reminiscences." She shook her head as she walked off.

"Marlene?" Skipper called after her. But she'd already gone.

*

Marlene went to hang out with Julien where she could be fairly sure of not running into any penguins. She really liked Skipper but the idea that he could have seriously married a doll… well she had to wonder what sort of guy did that.

"A-ha ha. Will you look at that silly penguin?" Julien gestured across the zoo. Marlene looked reluctantly and saw Rico sitting with his 'girlfriend'. She'd always thought the doll thing was just another crazy aspect of Rico but it seemed to affect all penguins. Even Private and Kowalski hadn't been disturbed.

"How foolish to be treating a doll as real."

"Hey," Marlene reacted angrily. "I didn't see you complaining when you won _Carlotta _from him."

"Oh, pooh! I was only doing that to be winding up the flightless bird. Back home in Madagascar I had an army of girlfriends all wishing to please the king… which is me." Marlene had a sudden inspiration.

"But the penguins were hatched in a zoo!"

"Excuse me?"

"Listen, listen," she waved excitedly. "You were born in the wild, right? You had a mother, a father, a family, right?"

"Of course…"

And even though I was born in a zoo, I'm a mammal so I had a mother from birth…"

"I am not under…"

"But the penguins are birds! Their eggs were hatched in a lab! I remember the people talking about it. There were no parent birds just these wooden penguin-head things." Julien looked at her blankly. Marlene didn't notice. "You and me learned who we were from our families…" her smile faded. "The penguins saw only dummies."

"A-ha! The penguins _are_ dummies." Julien smiled happily. Marlene simply stared at him. She realised it wasn't worth her time to explain.

"Look, I gotta go. Thanks for the chat."

"OK." Julien waved at her retreating back and wondered what all that had been about.

*

"Hey, Skipper." Skipper looked up from his paper suspiciously.

"Back again, Marlene?" She smiled cheerfully at him.

"Yeah… sorry about before. I was just in a funny mood, you know." He watched her warily. "I was thinking… what's your earliest memory Skipper?"

"That's classified information," he responded immediately.

"Right," she drawled. Glancing round she saw Private. "Hey, Private? What's your earliest memory?" He looked over at her thoughtfully.

"I remember my crib, I think. It was warm and my mother used to drop fish in to me."

"Rico!" Skipper gestured to Private and Rico slapped the side of his face.

"Sorry Skipper," Private apologised. Skipper turned back.

"What's this in aid of Marlene?"

"Just testing a theory."

"Ah, a theory!" Kowalski came up to her. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Well now that you mention it… do you remember your mother, Kowalski?"

"My mother?" He looked thoughtful. "I believe she was very taciturn. I don't remember her speaking…" Skipper interrupted him irritably.

"Of course she was taciturn, Kowalski! Female penguins don't speak."

"They don't?" Marlene was surprised.

"No. They're models of discipline," Skipper drew himself up. "Silent and unmovable." Marlene opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find any words. She was faced with a harrowing image of a baby penguin, alone in a man-made crib, with nothing but a wooden penguin head for comfort. Memories of her own childhood returned… times when she'd felt scared and been comforted by a loving parent. What must it have been like to have no-one hear you cry?

"Are you alright?" She shook her head.

"I'm fine… I just… I never appreciated how dedicated you guys are." Skipper raised an eyebrow but seemed to accept this answer.

"Training and discipline are the key. That and a good team," he smiled at his troops. They drew themselves up proudly. Marlene realised that though they'd all had their families taken from them before birth, the penguins had managed to bring together their own. She smiled at them.

"Why don't you stay for a card game," Skipper offered. "Private, whip up some smoothies. Kowalski, cards. Rico…" he hesitated as he looked at Rico who was looking hopeful. "Oh alright, she can sit in." With a happy squawk Rico pulled his girlfriend over to join them. Marlene looked her over as they sat down.

"Something the matter?" Skipper sat next to her.

"No. Just..." she hesitated. "They look so happy."

"You know, I think they are. There's nothing so satisfying as having a beautiful girl by your side." He looked at her a moment longer before returning his attention to the game. "Stomp the Wombat?" he asked.

Marlene simply smiled.

_____________________________________________________________________

My first go at writing the Penguins. The idea for the wooden penguin heads came from a documentary about cranes. I've no idea if they really do that with penguins but it seemed like such a good explanation.


	2. Black Eye

Julien was fast, Marlene had to give him that. She'd given up chasing him round by the time she'd reached Ted's enclosure. Personally she hoped the polar bear caught him. Not that he was vicious, just overly clingy. After the Christmas he'd spent with the penguins, Private had had to tell him the HQ was a restricted area for authorised personnel only otherwise Skipper would have had Rico deal with him.

_Skipper_. She sighed in frustration. There were times when she felt herself getting close to him. Like in the sewer. The way he'd touched her cheek and held her close. The vulnerability he'd shown. _I saved his life that night_, she recalled.

But she knew instinctively what Kowalski had later put into words – relationships based on such experiences didn't last. So she'd put her feelings down to adrenaline and got on with life in the zoo. But she couldn't deny that the feelings were still there. Had been there before that night, even.

How else could she explain her anger at Julien tonight? Yes, she'd spent hours with him trying new hats but it wasn't until she'd seen Skipper… having to be supported by Kowalski and Rico… her hands clenched in anger again. _It was all that stupid lemur's fault!_ She sighed again as she remembered _she_ was partly to blame. Why had she told Skipper he was no fun?

She climbed down into the penguins HQ and heard Skipper's voice raised,

"Canned mackerel, Kowalski. It's only a black eye!"

"But Skipper, there could be collateral damage."

"Here," Marlene interrupted. "Let me look." Skipper pulled back as she approached.

"I'm fine. I don't need…"

"Hey! I'm not one of your soldiers you can order around. Now sit still," she commanded. He opened his mouth to reply but apparently thought better of it and sat down sulkily. She nodded in satisfaction and gently pulled the bandage back from his eye. The bruise was visible even through his thick feathers. She gently stroked them back to get a better look and noticed him wince.

"What happened anyway?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"It was a mutated lab rat," Kowalski informed her.

"The size of an elephant," Private added.

"Private!" Skipper admonished. "It wasn't the size of an elephant. Maybe a bear…"

"You fought a lab rat… the size of a bear?" Marlene tried to sound disapproving but couldn't hide a hint of admiration.

"You should have seen him," Private exclaimed. "I thought he was toast." He covered his mouth guiltily but Skipper smiled.

"Crusty on the outside, soft and warm on the inside and good in a jam." Marlene couldn't help but smile at that.

"But then," Private continued. "He executed the corkscrew!"

"Corkscrew!" Rico confirmed.

"Huh. Got you into trouble but also got you out of it."

"It's a dangerous move," he gave her a serious look but it was spoilt by her covering his eye in a bandage. She carefully smoothed his feathers down as she tied it round his head.

"Anywhere else hurt?"

"Well," he hesitated. Kowalski answered for him.

"He received a severe beating about his sternum and pectoralis muscles." Marlene looked back to Skipper.

"It hurts round here." He indicated his chest.

"Oh." She gently felt across his white chest, carefully focussing her eyes on her hands. She could feel the large bone that ran down the centre.

"Nothing's broken," she decided. "But it'll be sore for a while." She stood back.

"Well, thank you, nurse Marlene."

"I would proscribe rest," Kowalski came back over.

"There's no rest for the wicked."

"What about heroes?" Marlene asked. Skipper smiled.

"I suppose they get a sound night's sleep." He turned to face his troops. "All right men, time to turn in." They headed over to the bunks and one by one jumped in. Marlene raised an eyebrow at Skipper who hadn't moved.

"Someone has to make sure the perimeter's secured," he replied. She rolled her eyes as she headed out.

"You mean, see me off the premises?"

"I mean, make sure you get back safely." He followed her up the ladder.

"It's no problem Skipper," she stopped at the water's edge. "I'm sure I'll make it the few yards over."

"Yes," he hesitated again and Marlene wondered whether he had another reason for following her out. She waited a moment longer. He coughed.

"Some fun day, huh?"

"Yeah. Promise me you won't get into any more fights with sewer rats."

"Too much fun for you?"

"Fighting sewer rats is **not** my idea of fun."

"I suppose you prefer Julien's type of fun." There was a hint of… was it jealousy? Or was that just her own wishful thinking?

"No," she answered carefully. "Actually I had more fun playing chess with you."

"Really?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. Perhaps we could play again? Tomorrow?"

"That'd be el excellante. Though I won't go so easy on you next time."

"That's alright," she grinned. "I'll just cheat again." And with that she dived away.

* * *

The idea for this came after watching Crown Fools, one of my all time favourite episodes.


	3. Head in the Clouds

"Alright men," Skipper stood in front of his troops. "Roll call. Private."

"Here, Skipper."

"Rico." Rico coughed up a stick of dynamite.

"Kaboom?"

"Not yet, soldier. Kowalski." There was no sound except for Rico swallowing the dynamite again. "Kowalski?" Skipper stepped down the line. "Kowalski!" he yelled in his lieutenant's ear. Kowalski jumped.

"Ah! Aye aye, Skipper."

"Head out of the clouds, soldier. We have to stay sharp."

"Yes Sir," he stood to attention. Skipper watched him a moment longer before stepping back.

"Alright. Team exercise today, men. We have to be able to manoeuvre in complete invisibility. We'll take separate routes round the zoo. First team back _without_ being seen wins. Rico, you're with me."

"Kaboom?"

"No, Rico. We're in stealth mode," Skipper explained as they set off in a clockwise direction. Private joined Kowalski on the other side of their enclosure.

"How are we going to get round without being seen?" Kowalski looked thoughtful.

"I have an idea. Follow me." He led Private quickly out of their enclosure and into the bushes.

Moments after they'd all disappeared Alice came round to their habitat. She looked round briefly for any sign of life.

"Where have those stupid birds got to?" As if hearing her voice a penguin appeared up from behind the central platform. "Ah, there you are." She turned and headed off to check the other habitats. The penguin didn't move again and after a few minutes a breeze blew it over.

It was still lying on its side when Skipper and Rico appeared over the side. They glanced round to ensure they were first back.

"Excellent work Rico," Skipper complimented, kicking the plush penguin down into the HQ. "You've earned yourself some free time."

"Wahoo!" Rico dove back into the water and began swimming round. Skipper stayed up top and kept look out for Private and Kowalski.

Some time later, Rico got out of the water and headed into the HQ. Skipper frowned as he glanced at the zoo clock. They should have been back by now. He was about to call Rico back to launch a rescue mission when the two missing penguins appeared over the side.

"Private! Kowalski! What happened? Did you encounter enemy fire?

"More like friendly fire, Skipper." Private hopped over happily. Kowalski hung back as Skipper raised an eyebrow at him. "We took a secret route round the back of the aquariums," Private continued. Skipper glared at Kowalski.

"Aquariums? Where the dolphins live?"

"We weren't seen," Kowalski pointed out.

"This wasn't a sightseeing mission! It was meant to be an exercise in speed!" Kowalski opened his beak to remind Skipper it was actually an exercise in _stealth_, but Skipper wasn't done. "Besides, I've told you before, Doris doesn't like you that way." Kowalski's shoulders sagged and Private put a comforting flipper on him.

"You're both on maintenance duty for the rest of the evening."

"Skipper! Private didn't…" Kowalski objected but Skipper just held up a flipper.

"It was a _team_ exercise, Kowalski. You have to think of the _team_ when visiting your crush." The two penguins saluted silently and headed away.

"What was that about?" Skipper turned to see Marlene had appeared.

"Kowalski snuck of to see Doris during a training exercise."

"He really likes her, huh?"

"That isn't the point! He was meant to be leading Private in an exercise in stealth."

"Come on, haven't you ever skived off to see a girl?" He drew himself up.

"No. It might be different if she liked him… but she doesn't."

"That's so sad." Marlene looked over to where Kowalski was now being comforted by Private and Rico.

"The HQ won't clean itself!" Skipper ordered. Kowalski and Private hastily descended down. Skipper turned back to Marlene, who now had her paws on her hips.

"Don't you have a heart, Skipper? The poor guy's upset!"

"And moping up here will help?" he argued. "He needs something to take his mind _off_ her. Do you really think I'm that heartless?" Marlene opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Skipper frowned.

"Fine." He turned and stalked off.

"Skipper! I didn't mean…" He disappeared into the HQ. "Damn! I guess chess is off then," she muttered. "Great, Marlene," she continued to herself. "That's just great. Less than a week and you've managed to tell him that he's no fun and heartless when really all you want to say is you're hopelessly in…" she stopped suddenly as she saw Rico watching her. For a moment both stood stock still. "Idiotic," she amended. Rico cocked his head to one side. "You didn't hear anything," she instructed him before hurrying away. He watched her go in silence.

"Rico!" Skipper yelled from below. "Stop lollygagging!"

Down in the HQ, Kowalski and Private were busy cleaning and checking their stock of weaponry. As he examined each item, Kowalski made notes of possible improvements or additions they could make. He seemed much happier now.

Rico looked over to Skipper who was checking their schedule. His expression was grim. Skipper looked up as Rico wandered over.

"What is it Rico?"

"Otter?"

"Marlene? What about her?" Rico shrugged and wandered over to his girlfriend. Skipper stared after him. Rico was a penguin of few words but those he did use were carefully chosen. Or related to explosives. Or candy. 'Otter' did neither.

It was true his mind had been on Marlene and what she'd said to him. 'Heartless'. Ironically the remark had struck him to the heart. He knew he wasn't overly sentimental. He was a soldier! But that didn't mean he didn't care about his troops.

It was because he cared about his troops he couldn't allow himself to get emotionally involved with anyone. Even if they were otterly unlike any other female he'd ever met. He shook his head at himself and looked across to Kowalski.

"OK men. I think you've learned your lesson. Free time 'til bedtime." Private clapped happily and headed to the TV. "Kowalski," Skipper called. "A quiet word upstairs."

Kowalski obediently followed Skipper out.

"Kowalski. What happened today wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't?" He looked puzzled.

"No. _I'm_ team leader. _I'm _responsible for team problems. Like _you_ were responsible for Private earlier."

"I understand but really it's not a team problem…"

"You're a member of this team soldier. Your problem is our problem."

"One for all and all for one, eh Skipper?"

"Never swim alone." Skipper coughed. "I'm not one for emotional displays… but I'm not unsympathetic."

"I know Skipper," Kowalski reassured him. Skipper nodded apparently satisfied.

"Right. Now, let find a solution to your problem." He smiled. "And I think I know just who can help."


	4. Paws for Thought

When Kowalski appeared in her room Marlene was idly stroking a long black feather. She hastily stuffed it behind her back and demanded,

"Don't you _ever_ knock?"

"No," he shrugged. "It isn't usually necessary." He glanced to where part of the feather was still visible.

"It's for my artwork," she gestured at her paintings and huffily rammed the feather into a jar of brushes.

"Of course."

"What do you _want_, Kowalski?"

"I need your help with Doris."

"Doris? You think I can help you with Doris?"

"Actually… it was Skipper's idea."

"Skipper's, huh?" Marlene looked thoughtful. "What exactly did he have in mind?"

"He thought you could do some recon." Kowalski gave her a hopeful look.

"Well… it's true I don't have many girl-friends this side of the zoo. It wouldn't hurt just to have a chat." Marlene shrugged and Kowalski's face lit up. "Did, er, Skipper say anything else?"

"Not really… though he was concerned I might think he was unsympathetic." A guilty look flashed across Marlene's face.

"Right… well, you head back and tell him I'm on the case." He turned away. "And Kowalski," she hesitated as he looked back. "Say… I'll report in later." He nodded before setting off. Marlene shook her head in frustration before heading off to the far side of the zoo.

What did Skipper want from her doing recon? Was it simply a strategic decision to help Kowalski? That did seem possible. She was well aware of the lengths he'd go to for his team. What was that penguin credo again? Never swim in bisquick? Or something.

But it was also possible that this was in response to her accusation. He might be using her in this to prove to her he _had_ a heart. And what did that say?

She was still lost in her own thoughts when she arrived at the dolphin's pool.

"Hi, Marlene!" She looked up to see an array of dolphins looking over at her.

"Hi, guys." She waved up at them.

"We don't usually see you over this way."

"No, well… I fancied having a girl talk." Nearly all the dolphins rolled their eyes.

"OK boys, skedaddle now." Doris edged her brothers along and one by one they dived away. Marlene pulled herself up onto the ledge.

"You sure have a lot of brothers." Doris rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it. So what did you want to talk about? Looks like you've got a lot on your mind."

"Oh, not really," she waved airily. "I just fancied a chat."

"OK." Doris waited for Marlene to continue.

"Why don't we talk about boyfriends?" Marlene suggested with an expression of innocence.

"I don't have one and, last I heard, neither did you."

"No… but what about prospective boyfriends? I mean what do you look for in a guy?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. You must have some idea."

"Well… my brothers are all about fun. They just want to lark about…"

"So you're looking for someone fun?"

"No. I'd like to meet someone I could have a _sensible_ conversation with. Don't get me wrong, I like to have a good time as much as the next girl, but for a proper boyfriend I want something _more_."

"Exactly. Someone reliable," Marlene prompted.

"Intelligent," Doris agreed.

"Confident."

"Quick witted."

"Commanding," Marlene said. Doris looked at her sceptically.

"Commanding?"

"So?" Marlene said defensively. "I like guys to have strong characters."

"Thinking of anyone in particular?" Marlene flushed and retorted,

"Were _you_?"

"The person _I_ was thinking of is also sweet, loyal and _caring_."

"Hey! Skipper's caring!"

"Aha! Got you!"

"OK. Fine. I admit it. I've got Skipper on the brain." She waved an accusing finger. "But don't tell me you weren't thinking of Kowalski."

"Ssshh!" Doris hissed urgently, glancing towards her brothers. "Yes, alright," she whispered. "I _do_ like Kowalski."

"Then why do you pretend you don't?"

"Because my brothers think the penguins are all psychotic," she said simply.

"They're not… well, OK, maybe they're a little… crazy sometimes but they…"

"It's OK, Marlene," Doris interrupted. "I understand." They shared a small smile. "But why do you pretend you don't like Skipper?" Marlene stared at her and wondered. Why did she?

The thought occupied her later on as she headed back to her side of the zoo. She could think of many good reasons why she _shouldn't_ like him. He always thought he was right, he treated everything like some military exercise and he was too strict for someone like her. But despite all that she _did_ like him. Perhaps in a way _because_ of that. Guys she'd known had always given in to her. She just had to flash her big brown eyes and they were putty in her paws. Skipper wasn't like that.

No, the reason she pretended not to care was because she was scared to admit it and risk humiliation. Or losing him. He wasn't the sort to be comfortable with an open display of emotion.

She saw him waiting at attention in the centre of the penguin habitat. With a sigh she approached.

"Well?"

"Well… turns out Doris _does_ like Kowalski." Skipper raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "It's just her brothers don't. Like you penguins that is. They think you guys are… well, psychotic."

"Seems to be the trend round here." Skipper didn't look at her but surveyed the zoo.

"Look, Skipper, I'm sorry about the other day." He glanced sideways at her. "I shouldn't have called you heartless. I know how much you care about the guys." He coughed awkwardly.

"Yes, well…"

"I guess I was just upset that no-one cares about _me_ the way Kowalski does about Doris." She looked away embarrassed and missed the look Skipper gave her. He opened his beak to say something but the words wouldn't come. After a silence she spoke again,

"So… do you want my help convincing the dolphins you guys can be fun?" Skipper smiled.

"Operation: match maker, is a go."


	5. Foot Loose

It was some time before Marlene found the perfect chance to prove to the dolphins the penguins could be like regular guys.

"Doris is throwing a 'Christmas in July' party!" she announced excitedly. Rico and Private high-fived but Skipper was more reserved.

"A Christmas in July party? What sort of nonsense is that?"

"A Christmas in July party is a chance for people to recreate the best parts of Christmas in mid-summer. There should be gifts, merry making and ice cream!" Kowalski explained.

"Egg nog!" Rico yelled.

"It'll be the perfect chance to show her brothers you know how to have fun!" Marlene encouraged. Skipper turned to Kowalski.

"You think you can manage that, soldier?"

"Uh, Skipper?" Marlene interrupted. "You'll _all_ have to have fun."

"But _we_ don't want to date Doris," he gestured to include Rico and Private.

"No, but like you always say, it's a team thing. The dolphins are family focused and they look at you guys as a pod."

"Well, men. Orders are… have fun." Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"That'll mean you too Skipper." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't let's start _that_ argument again!"

"Just try not to break anything this time." Skipper fumed at her. "Look. I'll be there. You just have to follow my lead, OK?"

"Fine." She turned and began to leave. "Hey! Where are you off to?" She turned back with a grin.

"Don't worry. I just had a great idea." As she disappeared Kowalski stated,

"And _now_ I'm worried."

They didn't see Marlene again until they arrived at the dolphin's aquarium for the party. Julien and his lemurs were already there dancing to some disco song and the penguins busied themselves getting drinks. Private quickly stopped Rico swigging all the egg nog. Doris smiled across at Kowalski and he waved shyly back. One of her brothers obviously noticed because he swam nearer the penguins.

"Don't mind us," he called. "Feel free to dance." In fact some of her brothers were dancing in the water so it really was only the penguins on the sidelines. Marlene quickly appeared at their defence.

"They don't really dance much. It's unfair to the others." This didn't have the response she'd apparently hoped for, as it drew more of Doris' brothers closer.

"Marlene," Skipper whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry," she put a reassuring paw on him.

"It's a special occasion," one of the dolphins, Cedric, called. "Why not show us your moves?" He grinned but Marlene just shrugged.

"OK. Go on Skipper." She was amused to see him look like a rabbit in the headlights. "I'll put some proper music on for you." He followed her over to the hifi while the other penguins glanced at each other nervously.

"Marlene…"

"Just do your martial arts training routine," she whispered.

"The one for ninjas?"

"That's it…"

"Hey!" Julien shouted as the music suddenly stopped. "What happened to the boogie?"

"Watch and learn," Marlene smiled at him as Skipper quickly whispered to his team. There was a moment's hesitation as the music started and she saw Skipper recognise it. He smiled and began. From a distance Marlene couldn't hear his quiet commands to punch and kick, bob and weave, all she could see was four penguins grooving to 'Kung Fu Fighting'. In fact they were beginning to really dance. She accidentally met Skipper's eye as the lyrics caught her ear. Luckily Julien diverted her.

"Where are they learning to move like that? Maurice?"

"Don't look at me." Maurice stared as Rico began break dancing.

"Hey that's great!" another of Doris' brothers exclaimed.

"You should see them in the water," Marlene boasted. Doris was quick to pick up the hint.

"Hey, why don't we play 'Catch the Ribbon'?" Her brothers nodded to each other in agreement but Skipper quickly caught Marlene again.

"Ribbon?" She quickly shushed him while she spoke to the dolphins.

"But Doris should be on our team… to even the numbers."

"Agreed," Cedric nodded before diving back into the water. Marlene turned back to an obviously irritated Skipper.

"It's like 'Capture the Flag' only the aim is to keep _hold_ of the ribbon. That's it."

"Any rules?" She shook her head.

"Anything goes really." Skipper quickly turned to Rico.

"Non-lethal force. No-one is to be hurt so **no** weaponry." Rico groaned.

"Sounds fun!" Private skipped. Kowalski had eyes for nothing but Doris who was explaining to Julien what was going on. The King had apparently decided to sulk.

"OK, team. Into the pool." The penguins dived in though Skipper waited for Marlene.

"Ladies first." She rolled her eyes but dived in anyway.

The game started quickly and Doris was first to grab the ribbon. After that though the game went back and forth in quick succession. The dolphins had thought their family ties would be an advantage but they soon realised the penguins worked as a unit. And the penguins quickly picked up tricks of the game, and in some cases invented their own.

The sense of competitiveness in the boys increased until Marlene found herself with the ribbon but being blocked from the surface by three of the dolphins. Unlike them or the penguins, she couldn't hold her breath for long and very soon she felt she had to breathe. Her mind began to swim and she saw flashes of black before her eyes.

Moments later though her head broke the surface and she drew in a lungful of air. It took several more gulped breaths before she realised someone was supporting her. She looked up into Skipper's eyes.

"Alright boys," Doris' voice distracted her. "That's enough. Are you alright Marlene?"

"Fine," she answered automatically. "Did we win?" She looked back to Skipper.

"No," he shook his head. "That threesome took the ribbon while I got you to the surface."

"You let…" Marlene began but Doris spoke over her.

"Not quite." She triumphantly showed the ribbon draped across her fin. The others started to appear.

"Good game guys," Cedric grinned.

"Yeah, you guys did alright." Kowalski smiled at Doris. She smiled back then quickly remembered Marlene.

"Do you need to get home?"

"Hhmm? No… but I feel a little dizzy still. If we could sit here a while?" She glanced at Skipper again. He looked from her, to Doris and Kowalski, then back again.

"Of course. You should rest a bit." He sat up on the side with her. Doris' brothers swam over.

"Sorry if we went too far. We can get pretty carried away at times."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine now." As they swam off to play tag with Rico and Private she saw Kowalski tie the ribbon about Doris. With a smile she leant against Skipper. A moment later he put a flipper about her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to Thorn629 on Youtube for the Kung Fu inspiration (check it out at ****.com/watch?v=rV1GB__4JGY****). I'll let people work out for themselves which lyric might make Marlene look at Skipper!**


	6. Feathers Fly

Skipper was in a good mood. He'd got plans to spend the afternoon with Marlene. Earlier that morning she'd decided she wanted to paint his portrait. She was a keen artist and her habitat was littered with her paintings. _He'd_ never have asked her to paint his picture but now she'd suggested it, he was pleased.

"Skipper?" Private called over. "There's something going on in Marlene's habitat." Skipper joined the junior penguin to look over at the activity. Alice was there with several bits of equipment.

""Kowalski, Rico," Skipper commanded. "Recon. On the double." The final two members of the team dove into the water and nimbly leapt over the side of their enclosure. Skipper waited silently for them to report back. He ignored Private visibly fretting beside him. Eventually Kowalski and Rico reappeared.

"It looks like a zoo transfer…" Kowalski hesitated. Rico looked at him and after a moment slapped him. "For a breeding programme," Kowalski finished. Skipper turned away, thinking hard. The penguins waited for their orders. However they were all interrupted by a frantic call.

"Skipper! Help!" They all turned to see Alice walking past with a carrier.

"Marlene!" Skipper called as he saw the otter being taken away. Moments later Alice disappeared with her around the corner. Skipper's expression turned deadly serious.

"Let's go men." As one they dived into the water and exploded out of their habitat. With a quick scan Skipper checked the coast was clear, then led his team in pursuit. They slid round the corner and pressed themselves against the wall.

Only a few metres away Alice had stopped to rummage in her pocket.

"Skipper?" Private whispered. Skipper thought quickly. His instinct was to strike now but Marlene could be hurt in the process.

"Negatory, Private. We'll take her out if need be but she'll have to put Marlene down when she gets to the zoo transfer vehicle. We'll make our move when she's distracted." He stealthily leant forward and signalled to Marlene. She smiled in relief as she saw him but just then Alice found her keys and began off again.

The penguins kept to the shrubbery and stayed low as they followed the zoo keeper. As she reached the van though, Skipper cursed.

"Smoked salmon!" Another guy was waiting there and Alice handed the carrier over to him. Skipper frowned as Alice headed round to the driver's side leaving the other keeper to put Marlene in the open van.

"Right. As soon as he goes round the passenger side we move out." The penguins all tensed ready for action. Four pairs of eyes watched the guy as he secured Marlene's carrier down and then slammed the door. They waited anxiously for him to move as they heard the engine start up.

"What the…?" Skipper stared as the van pulled away. The guy turned and headed back to the zoo. He wasn't going with Alice!

"Rico!" Skipper ordered. "Stop that van!" He could only assume later that his judgement had been clouded by emotion because Rico promptly coughed up his favourite flame gun and fired.

"No!" The sound of Skipper's cry was drowned out by the bang of the tire exploding. The van rose up and rolled over, crashing down through the undergrowth and screeching onward until it collided with an enclosure wall.

The penguins slid down after it but came to a sudden stop at the sight that greeted them. The side of the van was completely caved in where it had hit a solid concrete supporting pillar. As Alice clambered out the front, Kowalski pulled Skipper out of sight.

From their hiding place they watched in horrified silence as she struggled, cursing, round to the back of the van. The penguins held their breath as she pulled the back door open.

"Oh no!" Marlene's carrier was clearly crushed in one side.

Alice held it up and looked inside briefly before dashing frantically back up the slope and hurrying back towards the zoo. Without hesitation the penguins followed.

Alice went straight to the animal hospital and disappeared inside. Outside the main doors the penguins hid and waited to see what would happen. As the day wore on various emotions surfaced. Private alternatively cried or sat with his head in his flippers. Rico stood distraught and Kowalski was sure he'd have done something stupid if he hadn't reassured him. The last thing Skipper needed was Rico rushing off.

Skipper himself did nothing. He stood silent and apparently unmoved.

Private occasionally looked at him with something akin to anger but once again Kowalski put a restraining flipper on his shoulder and gently shook his head. Just because Skipper wasn't outwardly grieving didn't mean he wasn't inwardly. Marlene was a good friend to all of them but Kowalski knew Skipper felt a deep attachment to the otter, though he'd never admit it. He couldn't imagine what he'd feel if it were Doris in the infirmary. He shuddered.

Eventually Alice came back into the office area. The penguins listened anxiously beneath the window as she picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes. I'm afraid you won't be getting that otter." Private's beak trembled. "No. You'll have to take her name off your breeding programme." Kowalski glanced at Skipper. "Well, you'll have to try San Antonio. Yeah. Bye." She put the phone down and wandered out the building. The penguins waited for what felt like forever as she stopped to stretch and rub her neck but eventually she wandered away.

Rico, Kowalski and Private turned to Skipper. No-one said anything. After a moment Skipper coughed.

"You guys head back to HQ now. I'll…" he hesitated and turned away. "I'll be along soon." Rico reached out a flipper but Kowalski whispered to him,

"Not now." He led the others away, putting a comforting flipper round Private who was quietly crying again.

Skipper didn't move for a time. He watched as twilight came and the lights went on over the zoo. Like candles, he thought. Then he padded into the hospital. Silently he approached the room they'd seen Alice come out of… the room Marlene had been left in.

Gently he pushed open the door. There was a low light left on casting a soft glow over a side table. He could see a glass crib on it's surface bathed in the circle of light. He remembered starting his life in such a crib. Now life was ended.

He jumped up and reverently approached.

She looked angelic. She looked at peace. He looked down at her, imagining for a moment that she was merely sleeping. Then he shook his head sadly.

"There are things I should have told you, Marlene. But I'm not good at this sort of thing. And I didn't realise myself. You infiltrated all my defences without me knowing anything about it. Before I knew it you'd stolen my heart.

But you were always so strong, so independent. I never thought I needed to act gentle around you. I guess that's why I loved you. You accepted me as I was… though I know I annoyed you sometimes… somehow you always forgave me.

I never thought I needed to protect you. I _wanted_ to sometimes… but you were so tough. I know you never needed my help. If anything _I_ needed _yours_. Then when you **did** need me…" he hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Marlene," he whispered. He turned away from the sight of her still body. "I should have done something earlier… I should have…" he paused.

"Skipper? Is that you?" He looked up in shock. Marlene's golden brown eyes fluttered groggily open.

"Marlene? But you're dead!" She shifted herself over.

"Not quite," she winced. "Feels like I've been hit by a truck."

"More like a concrete post…" he shook his head. "But Alice said you'd never breed again!" Marlene looked up at him momentarily confused.

"I think I was hurt pretty bad." She ran a paw across her belly and Skipper noticed a line of stitches.

"That'll leave a scar," he commented.

"Yeah," she agreed. Then frowned. "Were you saying something just now?" Skipper opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind. He shook his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She nodded and yawned.

"I feel so sleepy." Skipper began to get up.

"I should go…"

"No," she murmured. "Stay with me…" she yawned again. "Until I fall asleep." He watched her as the medication overtook her again.

"Sweet dreams, Marlene," he murmured.


	7. Rock Bottom

Marlene couldn't see Skipper for the huge bunch of red roses. As she put them to one side he dropped to his knees.

"There are things I should have told you," he began. She suddenly became aware of music in the distance. "You were so always so strong, so independent… That's why I loved you." He bowed his head. "You never needed my help. If anything I needed yours." The other penguins came in silently behind him and he stood up. "I'm so sorry, Marlene." And he turned with them to go.

Marlene tried to call out to him but found she'd lost her voice. She tried to follow but a sharp pain stopped her. As she glanced down she saw a bright line of red appear across her stomach. She raised her paw to stare at the blood glistening on her fur.

"Skipper!"

She awoke panting. It took several minutes for her breathing to return to normal. She looked at her belly. The wound was still healing nicely though she suspected she'd have a scar.

She sighed as she lay back. The dream had lost none of it's potency for repetition. Since she'd been put back in her enclosure it had haunted her whenever she shut her eyes, day or night. She was sure it was due to the medication they slipped into her food.

She covered her eyes with her paws and wished, not for the first time, that Skipper would come see her. Heck she'd settle for _anyone_ right now. But the penguins were clearly under orders to leave her in peace and Julien had sent a message via Mort to say that while he was obviously concerned, he didn't want to catch whatever injury she had.

She considered going out and getting some air but she could see it was dark outside and she was still nervous of making her wound worse. Besides, Skipper would doubtless be sound asleep.

*

Private awoke with a start. For a moment he couldn't think what had awoken him. He lay listening to the gentle breathing and snoring of Kowalski and Rico. Then with a frown he leaned over and looked at Skipper's bunk. Empty.

Quietly the young penguin got up and wandered out of the HQ. Slowly he raised his head up until he could see Skipper standing silently in the moonlight. Private sadly ducked back down. He knew better than to try and talk to him but he _was_ worried.

Every night since Marlene's accident he'd woken at various times to find Skipper's bunk empty. He wondered if he got any sleep at all.

It made no sense to Private. Though he'd said nothing, he'd _heard_ Skipper that night. He _knew_ he'd finally told Marlene how he felt. Naturally he'd been as surprised as Skipper when he'd heard the otter wake up. Private had taken the opportunity of leaving them alone to go tell Kowalski and Rico she was in fact alive. Rico's relief had been immense and he'd actually burst into tears.

Now though, he wished he'd heard Marlene's reaction. Perhaps she'd been embarrassed by the confession. Maybe she _didn't_ like Skipper. That would certainly explain things. But Private had been _sure_ she did. He might be the youngest penguin but he was observant and recognised people's feelings. As Skipper often told him, he was too empathic.

He'd watched her when she was tending Skipper's injuries. He'd noticed her frequent appearances in the HQ. He'd seen her look at Skipper when 'sexy kung fu fighter' played. He knew she kept one of Skipper's feathers in her habitat. And he'd recognised her looks the night of the Christmas in July party… they were the same as the looks Kowalski gave Doris.

Private lay back down and resolved to speak to Kowalski in the morning. If anyone understood these things, surely it was him.

*

Up on the island base of the penguin's habitat, Skipper stood watching the moon and trying not to see Marlene's face. It was a hopeless task since he could no longer ignore his feelings for her. He loved her. He'd admitted it as much to himself as to her and now he couldn't pretend anything else.

After his hasty infatuation with his ex, he'd kept a careful watch for any similar feelings. But Marlene was different. She wasn't a sudden infatuation. She'd insinuated herself so that now Skipper couldn't imagine life without her. That was one reason why he couldn't let her find out the truth. He could never risk what they had. The thought that she might reject him hurt more because of the embarrassment _she'd_ endure than for the pain it would give _him_. Though the thought of her avoiding him hurt worse than any beating he'd ever received. He sighed as he realised he was thinking of her _again_.

Rico had offered his resignation, though Skipper had refused of course. He'd been distraught over his part in everything even when Skipper had returned to tell them she was OK. Poor Rico. It wasn't _his_ fault. Skipper knew where the blame lay. He cursed himself for getting too close… revealing too much of his feelings. The enemy had clearly been watching and it had made Marlene a target. Well never again! His mind tortured him with the memory of her head leant against his shoulder… the feel of his flipper round her… her soft brown eyes. Forcefully he shook the memories away, resigned to never experience such closeness again.

Though it was painful to him, he knew he'd made the right choice in lying to Marlene. This way, at least it would only be his feelings that were hurt. It was for her own safety. At least he could take some comfort in the fact that she should be out of harm's way now. He turned to head back inside. Perhaps in time too, his nightmares would fade.


	8. Head Over Heels

As soon as the morning training was over, Private sneaked over to Kowalski.

"Kowalski?" he began hesitantly. "Why is Skipper… so sad?"

"Ah." The tall penguin looked round as though for an escape. Nothing presented itself. "You see… it's to do with mammalian pheromones being interpreted by the aves genus olfactory system… which is more generally reserved for offspring-parent recognition." He paused and Private shook his head.

"I don't understand." Kowalski hesitated again before patting the junior penguin on the head.

"I'll explain when you're older." He quickly headed back to the HQ leaving Private bemused. Rico wandered up behind him and tapped his shoulder. With a grin he gestured to Marlene's habitat, then to where Skipper had stationed himself on the outskirts of their territory. Private followed his gaze while Rico gave a low wolf whistle. Confused again, Private turned to ask what he meant only to see the crazy penguin diving away.

Private looked about him. Kowalski had been no help. Rico was as confusing as ever and Skipper was still silent as a stone. With a sigh he went to see the only person who might be able to help… however awkward it might prove.

"Hi, Marlene. How are you?" The otter lifted her head up.

"Oh, hey Private." She carefully pulled herself into a sitting position. "Not bad. Nice of you to stop by."

"Oh well, you know. What are friends for?" She looked sceptical.

"You want something, don't you?"

"No. Not really. Well, there's just something I don't understand." He shifted anxiously.

"What?"

"Well… have you and Skipper had an argument?" She looked blankly at him.

"No. Why should you ask that? Has he said something?"

"No. That's just it. I thought… well, I know I don't know much about these things but I thought he'd be… happier now."

"Happier?" Marlene frowned.

"Not that you were hurt," Private explained. "But… I mean when Kowalski and Doris got together _he_ was much happier."

"Doris and Kowalski?" Marlene looked confused. "What have they got to do with anything?"

"Nothing really I suppose."

"I'm afraid I'm not following you Private." He looked unhappily at her.

"I just don't like seeing Skipper so sad." Her frown melted.

"Neither do I."

"Then why aren't you speaking to each other? Didn't you believe him?"

"It may have escaped your notice…" she began gesturing to her scar then stopped suddenly. "What do you mean 'believe him'?"

"Well, I could understand you not speaking if you _didn't_ love him back."

"Love him back," she echoed. With a sudden bound that caused her to wince she jumped up to grab hold of Private. "Do you mean to tell me… he… loves me?" It was Private's turn to look surprised.

"Of course. He told you so the other night. When you were in the infirmary," he reminded her.

"You heard him?" Private looked guilty.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I was worried about him after…"

"He said it was nothing…" she murmured.

"Huh?"

"I was asleep! I heard him talking but not _what_ he said! When I asked he said it was nothing!" She looked angry.

"Oh!" Private suddenly realised what he'd done. "Oh, dear."

"I'm going to kill him!" Marlene fumed as she headed out.

"I thought you were meant to rest." Private quavered after her but she was already gone.

"Skipper!" The penguin turned in surprise at the call.

"Marlene! You should be resting."

"Not before you explain yourself mister." She poked him angrily in the chest.

"What?"

"The other night… you said it was nothing." His confusion turned to panic.

"I don't know what…"

"Is that true? Am I 'nothing' to you?" He glanced round anxiously. The other penguins had wisely disappeared and they were too far for anyone else to hear. He sighed.

"It was a mistake, Marlene. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Shouldn't have said anything? Why on earth not? Don't you care?"

"I _do_ care. That's the problem."

"Why is _that_ a problem?"

"Because it almost got you killed," he replied angrily. She looked surprised. He gazed into the distance. "I should have seen it coming… it's the oldest trick in the book. Target the loved ones." She couldn't help it. She was touched.

"Skipper… you're an idiot." He turned back to her in surprise. "If _I_ didn't realise you loved me, how would anyone else have?" She smiled.

"But… it was _my_ fault you were hurt. I should have delegated to Kowalski… I wasn't thinking clearly… I let Rico loose!"

"Not _everything_ is your responsibility Skipper," she reached out a paw. "You saved me from a fate worse than death… being separated from you."

"But… it's no life being an army girlfriend. You could be targeted again, or I could leave on a mission tomorrow…"

"Could… tomorrow… what about _now_ Skipper? I'm alive and I'm here. I don't want to waste my life worrying about tomorrow. As you say, tomorrow either of us might be gone."

"But I…" She quickly interrupted him.

"You're an arrogant, self centred, adorable fool, Skipper. If you have to leave tomorrow… I'll deal with it then. Right now I want to enjoy my time with you." He stared at her.

"So you…" She rolled her eyes.

"I adore you," she smiled. "Though lord knows why." He smiled.

"Well… I do have certain charms."

"Uh huh." She raised an eyebrow. "Like density." She poked him again.

"Hey!" They began walking together but Marlene quickly stopped.

"Ooh. Hold up a second." She stood holding her side. Skipper waited a second before deciding to intervene.

"Here," he swept her up. "We'll be forever at this rate."

"Hey!" She quickly held onto him. "Don't think this 'macho man' act will impress me." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not being macho. Some of us want to get back _before_ it gets dark."

"Jerk." She muttered, leaning her head against him. He smiled.

* * *

Thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story. I'm concluding this part here but I will be posting part 2 soon - 'A Wing And A Prayer'.


End file.
